A New Place To Call Home
by The runner of stockholm
Summary: a young boy living a normal life is during a normal day rutine sent to a new world with new weird creatures roaming the planet. now he has to make the best of the situation, but how will he fare in this new land? HiE Non transformation.
1. I Hate Mornings!

The mist lay heavy on the ground around the two fields, coating the road that was built between them as well making it hard to see. The silence itself was creepy. No cars. No birds. No humans. Nothing… The only sign of life were small old looking houses scattered along the road.

Beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-beep-bee-  
The alarm clock stopped abruptly as a human pressed the snooze button. The human was a sixteen year old boy from Sweden. He had blonde hair that continued down to his eyes. He had blue eyes that had a shade of gray and he stood about 1, 8 meters. Also he was currently wearing nothing but his white underwear.

After the human slapped his alarm clock he fell back onto his bed. He sighed and gave out a low grunt as he slowly tried sitting up. He didn't succeed and he fell back onto the bed. He let out an annoyed sigh and rolled over to his back. He looked at his clock that glowed with red letters 08:00 or 8am.

"Why wasn't the bed this comfortable yesterday?" He asked himself as he felt the bed beg him to go back to sleep. He ignored the bed's request and stood up. He wobbled a bit before he actually woke up completely. After he had stood there for a few seconds he lazily started putting on the clothes he had prepared the day before.

The clothes he had chosen were everyday clothes. A white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, a pair of black skate shoes and to top it off he chose a dark blue jeans jacket. (His favorite jacket.)

He tried rubbing his eyes to get the sleep away and got out of his "house" (Well you can't really call it a house. It's more of a small yellow guest cabin.) And down the wooden stairs leading to his mother's house. Now it might seem like this human was rich since he has a house of his own, but truth is he and his family were very poor. His mother simply was lucky to find that the house cost very little per month.

This human's name was not very special. His name was Victor Anderson, but we can call him Vic for short. Vic was doing his everyday morning chores, such as brushing his teeth and making his bed. When he finished he ate some breakfast. His breakfast was made of two sandwiches, a bowl of cereal and milk and an apple. After he finished his last chew on the sandwich he put away the dishes and opened the door outside.

He walked over to his red and white mountain bike, ignoring his helmet resting on a shelf next to it. He unlocked the bike lock and hopped on. He almost fell since the bike was a tad too high for him, but he stayed upright and started accelerating with his feet. He followed the small gravel road going from his house to his school. He had about 7 kilometers to bike to get to the city Hedemora, in which his school was located.

After biking for about 30 minutes he reached the edge of the small city. Well, it was more of a big village rather than a small city but anyway he reached a road filled with cars going back and forth.  
He would have to cross it to the other side and then take a road that were 2 miles longer, but if he biked on the road there would be lots of traffic around him. He decided that he was in a bit of a hurry, so he took the road with cars. He weren't afraid to get hit since he knew the traffic rules and always followed them.

The mist covering the road made it kind of hard to see where he was going, but he didn't care and soon enough he came to a roundabout. In the middle of the road there was a small fence made out of black painted iron poles, they looked gothic according to Vic. Vic started going into the roundabout and he looked to the right. Suddenly seeming out of nowhere there was a car right next to him going towards him in about 60mph.

Vic could see the driver for a split second. It was a woman in her mid-twenties who was talking in the phone. She looked at him with wide eyes and he could see her slam the brake. But it was too late for that. The front of the car slammed into his side and he felt pain explode in his legs as he fell on the windshield crushing it in the progress. Then the car finally came to a halt, but the gravity caused his body to keep moving, sending his body flying like a ragdoll. He couldn't see what happened but suddenly he slammed into the ground hard and came to a stop abruptly. He gasped for air but he couldn't breathe. He could feel the panic rising until he finally sucked in a big breath of air. He couldn't feel his body and he could barely make out any sounds. All he could see was the sun shining slightly through the gray mist. The blonde woman suddenly rushed into his view.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you and I weren't focused on the road and it just- just… I'm sorry!" She was crying. Her cheek was covered in a few small scratches, maybe from the windshield getting crushed. He simply laid there and gasped for air, unable to say anything. He looked around. Several cars had stopped around him. Some guy was calling 9-1-1 but all he could catch was simply the guy saying that there had been an accident.

There was an older woman to his right who was holding her probably around eight year old daughter in her arms. The woman's hand was covering the child's eyes and the woman's eyes were wide with shock, looking at me. He wondered why she was so shocked but at the same time not, it's not everyday someone sees an accident.

"Yeah he has a metal pole through his stomach! you need to hurry for fucks sake!" The guy calling 9-1-1 said loudly.

'_Wait... what_?' Vic thought. He looked down towards his feet and what he saw was not very pleasing. One of the poles in the roundabout had penetrated through his back and up through his stomach and blood was pouring out. As he realized this, the pain finally hit him. The pain of something penetrating you like that is not possible to be described by words.

He let out a scream out of agony and he felt the panic increasing in his body. He couldn't think clearly and he couldn't do anything but simply be laying there. The tears started flowing down his cheeks, but the pain was so big that he couldn't even scream anymore. He could feel something climb up his throat and he coughed loudly. What he coughed up made red spots appear all over his jeans which made him realize that he probably wouldn't come out of this alive.

The blood that leaked out of his body was now spreading slowly around him like in a horror movie and he feel his energy going away with the blood. He touched the wound with his hand and lifted it up to his face, only to see that it was covered in blood completely. The amount of blood seemed almost unrealistic.

He gathered as much strength he could through the pain and said;

"I know you didn't mean to, and I forgive you. But if I die, please tell my family that I loved them." These words caused the blonde woman to fall into some kind of sobbing mode and she repeated over and over again.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry."  
After laying there for a while, He could feel his vision become blurry as well as the sounds. But he could also feel his pain go away slowly and being replaced by warmth. The only sound he could hear now was the sound of sirens cutting through the air. He saw the face of an ambulance personal, even though it was blurry, and he thought; '_This will be the last thing I see before I die' _Before he finally closed his eyes and let the warm peaceful slumber take over his body.

The doctors cut of the fence with some sort of cutter and brought him to the ambulance and started working on his body and stitched together his stomach and back. The heart monitor that his body was connected to let out one beep each second, but the rate slowed down. Suddenly the beeping was replaced by a single tone screeching through the air. One of the paramedics brought out a defibrillator and charged it up.

"Charging! Clear!" A subdued thump could be heard as the device shocked his body.

"No reaction! Charging again, stay clear!" Another thump echoed through the ambulance.

"Nothing. God damn it. Charging! Clear!" The last thump sounded like the previous two.

"Nothing… Patient died at 08:39. Cause of death, blood loss. Call the emergency in and cancel the surgery." The ambulance personal giving out the orders looked over to the body of the young boy that slowly turned white color and said.

"I'm sorry kid." Before turning around and taking down a white sheet which he then covered up the boy's body with.

_**AN: (Authors note.) This is my first story on this page and I hope you all enjoyed. If you would like to you can review. I tried my best to write this in a good way, but I'm from Sweden so a few typos and errors are most likely there. In this chapter I translated the Swedish words to English/equestrian to make it simple, but in the next chapter I will not. Also I will write in first person in the next chapter. Anyway the next chapter will be up soon!  
**_

_**Please Review, favorite and/or follow! It helps writers develop!**_

Have a good day/ The runner of Stockholm.


	2. Where am I?

I was surrounded by darkness. Scary, black darkness. It wasn't like nighttime darkness, it was literally black and no visibility whatsoever was provided. But I could hear birds chirping in the area which probably meant it was day outside.

'_So_ _why is it so dark?'_ I thought. I was lying down on something soft. It smelled and felt like grass which meant I was probably lying in someone's garden or something.

My entire body was hurting and I had a horrible headache. I could see sunlight start flowing through my closed eyelids and it didn't make anything better...

'_Wait… closed eyelids?'_ I realized it was so dark because my eyes were closed. Now I really felt like a retard… I slowly opened my heavy eyelids only to be greeted by the giant, bright and warm sun. I quickly put my arm over my eyes to provide shade for them and looked at my surroundings. I was in some kind of forest. A very green forest… now that I thought about it, everything was more colorful and I had no memory whatsoever about how I got here. I lay back down and replayed today in my mind as I tried to remember.

I woke up, went to school and then…. Then… what happened after that? Suddenly it all came back. The accident, the pole, dying… everything came back… I quickly pulled up my shirt and looked for the hole in my gut but to my surprise there was nothing there. Not even a scar. Even though I supposedly died I tried to believe this was heaven.

"Is this heaven, God?" I asked the air and surprise! Nothing happened…

'_It was worth a try.'_ I thought to myself… I focused my energy and tried sitting up. I managed to get up to a sitting position and slowly tried standing up. I successfully straightened out my legs and my back even though it was a bit wobbly while standing up. I slowly scanned my surrounding area, still squinting a bit since I hadn't really adjusted to the sunlight yet.

I was, as I said before, in a very green forest. There were no houses nearby but there was a sandy road to my right. This being my only way to civilization I voted for it it and I started making my way down to the road that lead to the what I hoped was I got to the road I noticed something. I'm not a good tracker or anything, but I could clearly see that there were wheel marks that were seemingly made by a carriage of some sort and some hoofmarks from horses that supported that fact. One thing confused me though. There were neither human footprints nor prints from any car wheels.

I decided that I didn't care and that I just wanted to go to civilization and eat and sleep. With that in my mind I started walking down the empty road while trying to ignore the pain in my body. Now I could especially feel my leg hurt like shit. My head was pounding a quite bit and it hurt pretty badly, but I kept on walking down the road.

After a while I came around a turn to the left and saw a village in a distance. I could feel my belly grumble in hope for food and I hurried my steps a bit. How would I pay for food though?

I patted on my pockets and found that I had my wallet at home. But there was one bulge in the pocket. I dug into the pocket and pulled out the object. It was my phone! And it even had the headphones plugged in. I pressed the unlock button and the screen lit up. The battery meter was reading 47% but I had no signal at all. I wanted to save my battery since I had no phone charger with me so I put it back in my pocket.

As I slowly started getting closer to the village I could start making out a few details. One detail that stood out was that I could see small colorful blobs that walked back and forth in the village.  
Confused, I walked closer trying to see what it was. As fast as I could make out what it was I stopped. It was small animals! It looked like colorful dogs or something similar.

I slowly moved my way to the edge of the village and as I got there I could see something that surprised me to say at least. There were small horses in all kind of colors walking around, talking to each other, shopping, working and doing all kind of chores that humans do. At the same moment that I realized this I saw a small foal walking towards me. I quickly threw myself behind a small house, clenching my teeth as my leg hurts more than ever from the fall, and hid myself as good as I could. In this case that meant completely open behind some baskets filled with fruits of some kind.

The sound of hooves coming closer echoed through my head and I found myself holding my breath.  
Suddenly, thanks to my luck, the head of a small yellow horse with red mane and a bowtie popped around the corner of the baskets. The foal simply stared at me with a frightened look in its eyes and I replied with a stare of my own. With no warning whatsoever the small foal let out a very human scream and me being a manly man I did what any man would do.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, a very girly scream if you must know, before jumping back onto my feet and tried running for a forest in front of me. The injury in my leg caused me to fall back onto the ground and I crawled as fast as I could towards the safety of the woods. The foal was running the opposite direction, towards the village, most likely to get back to get more of the horses.

I could feel my vision become dizzy and blurry and it started fading into black. I figured I was passing out from the headache but I had to stay awake. Who knew what would happen if I blacked out.

As I reached the forest I lay down behind a rock and hid under a fallen tree and covered myself up in grass. After I finished I tried calming down to able to think clearly. By then I realized that the horses definitely were sentient beings. The beings also acted like humans and also talked to each other, most likely in some alien language. All this info pointed at a few possible things.

Either I had died and reached heaven, most likely not since I hadn't seen any other humans.  
or I had somehow got transported into an alien world, probably not since it doesn't make any sense.  
The last option was that I was currently in a coma and the drugs needed to live make me have vivid dreams, this neither made sense since I could feel pain very clearly.

Suddenly a voice could be heard through the air. A group of some horses were standing and talking to the foal I saw earlier, most likely talking about me, but I couldn't hear what they were saying but I probably wouldn't understand them anyway.

After a few minutes of talking the horses left. Well… all but one. The remaining horse, a horse bigger than the foal that had yellow fur and a pink mane, started walking towards me and stopped as it reached the edge of the forest. It looked back and forth trying to locate me before speaking.

"hello? Uhm… I don't know if you can hear me, but please don't be afraid. I won't hurt you I promise. Could you possibly come out so that I can see you? Oh… uhm… if if it's okay with you of course. It can get so dark in the forest at night."

I was shocked. They talk English? That means will understand them! I quickly thought of her offer. I knew it was a she from the voice and she sounded very nice. She had a very shy, soothing voice and I didn't have anything to lose since I would probably die here in the forest. I could feel the darkness from the headache slowly consume my mind.

I figured that I wouldn't talk since she thinks I'm an animal and I really need food and rest. Maybe she is a vet who can feed me?

I slowly shuffled in my uncomfortable position so she could see where I was. As she saw me move she hurried to get to me. Hoping that she could treat me I let the darkness take over.

Fluttershy's POV

As I approached the form of the animal I could see that whatever it was, it was hurt. I searched the lifeless body carefully as not to hurt it more but I couldn't find anything severe. I could see that it was wearing some kind of clothing which could mean that it belonged to someone. Also the creature was kind of muscular and its muscles appeared clearly on the pale skin.

"Hello? Are you awake?" I asked. I got no response from it. It must have passed out completely.  
I knew the basics of medical treatment from taking care of my animals for such a long time so i knew what to do. I gathered two branches that were thick and took some leaves from a tree with very robust leaves that is called the firefly tree. I put the leaves and branches together to make an improvised stretcher.

After finishing, several attempts later, I carefully rolled the body onto the stretcher while making sure nothing got more injured. When I felt sure that the body wouldn't roll off I took three branches and made a small harness for pulling. When everything was finished I started pulling the heavy creature through the edge of the village towards my home.

~ Time Skip; 10 Minutes ~

As I reached my home I opened the door and slowly pulled the stretcher into the warmth of the cottage. When we both were in I was greeted by all my little friends. Angel stood in the doorway to the kitchen with an angry facial expressive, his foot stomping quickly. He pointed to the clock and then to his mouth.

"I know you're hungry Angel but I have a hurt friend for you here. Mr Bear, Could you please check so that he is comfortable until he wakes up? I have to tell twilight about this." I asked to my big fluffy bear that stood in the living room. Mr bear nodded before slowly lifting the body onto the couch slowly with his front paws.

"Thank you! I really appreciate it." I said as I smiled at Mr Bear.

"Now, I will be right back with something to eat for you. See you soon!" and with that I closed the door and made my way towards twilight.

**AN: I'm truly sorry for not updating this in a while! i hit a writers block and i became really lazy. i tried keeping the ponies in their personalities and i'm sorry if i f**ked up. anyway please review and follow!**

**Concerns, Requests or questions? PM me! i always answer!**


	3. Toilet adventures and talking troubles

I started waking up reluctantly. I really didn't want to wake up already because my head hurt like shit, my leg hurt like shit and I felt so comfortable here. I groaned as I slowly woke my body up. A wave of memories hit me like a brick wall as I remembered where I was. I opened my eyes only to see what I really didn't expect.

In front of my face was a bear. It was the same size as me but it was a f**king' bear! I threw myself of the couch in panic and the bear seemed startled by my sudden actions. The bear recovered quickly and walked after me as it growled all the time. I dragged myself backwards to avoid the bear and the pain was covered up by the adrenaline flowing through my veins. I saw a door behind me and quickly ran inside of it. Apparently I was lucky because this door led into a toilet which meant that the door had a lock.

After quickly turning the key to lock the door I looked for any windows that the bear could come through. I didn't find a single window. Sadly, that meant that I had no way to escape if the bear was to get in. so I did what I could and sat down on the floor, hyperventilating.

I waited for the big predator to suddenly knock down the door and eat me alive but as I waited seconds soon turned into minutes but nothing happened. I could hear someone come up towards my location from outside through the thin toilet walls and I could hear the front door open.

The bear started making weird noises that sounded kind of like whining mixed with growling.  
As the growling stopped I could hear the voices of two people talking to each other. One of the voices I recognized from earlier, it was the yellow horse. The other voice was lecturing the first voice but I couldn't make out the words they were saying.

*Knock-knock-knock.*  
the sudden noise scared me and I jumped slightly and the second after I fell down on the floor in freight the one who knocked talked to me through the door.

"Oh, please don't be scared. Mr. Bear would never hurt a soul! I told him to look after you for your safety Could you please open the door? I brought food for you. You must be hungry!" The first, calmer, voice said. I felt like I should trust this calmer voice because I had nothing else to trust. Also I couldn't just hide forever.

I unlocked the door and opened I carefully, looking for the bear at the same time. It was standing in a room far away looking at me with a frown. Happy that it was far away I opened the door. As I opened the door to the max I could see the horse up close. She had a yellow coat with a pink mane. She smiled warmly at me and that's when I noticed she had very human like facial shapes. Behind the yellow horse there was another one. A purple horse with pink stripes… wait a second did it have a horn!? Was that a real unicorn!?

She must have noticed my big eyed staring because she asked the yellow horse.

"Fluttershy, are you sure it's not dangerous? Because I don't like the look it's giving me." The purple horse asked.

"Well, it hasn't tried anything yet so I believe he is not going to harm us." said the yellow horse which I now knew had the name Fluttershy. Fluttershy turned her head towards me.

"You're not dangerous are you?" She asked in the same voice that someone would use to a dog while saying "_Who's a good boy!"_  
I shook my head and tried to force a smile on my face even though I felt excitement mixed with fear of the bear in my body.

"See, it can even understand me even though it's the first of its kind that I meet." She said with a big smile plastered to her face. Suddenly I saw something that dropped my jaw even more. Fluttershy had wings! I don't know how I didn't notice before but that doesn't matter.

I could barely keep myself from feeling her wings and she noticed what I was looking at. She just smiled and looked at the purple unicorn.

"See twilight? It is just curious. It is not dangerous." She said as she approached me and stood by my side.

'_The purple horse is called twilight'_ I added to my brain.

"Maybe it's just curious about how you taste? I will have to study its eating habits later but at the moment we have to assume that it eats meat" Twilight said with fear in her voice. I still didn't say anything since I didn't want them to know I was a sentient being yet, Even though I just wanted to say that I'm nice. They would probably freak out if I did talk…

"I don't think so. It has done nothing wrong yet. Just because it is big doesn't mean it is dangerous." The two discussed whether I was dangerous or not. My belly rumbled at me, craving my attention. I grew tired of this argument quickly and to stop it. I tapped Fluttershy's shoulder lightly. She jumped a little in her spot but quickly smiled and asked in her kind voice;

"What is it?" I pointed at me and pointed at my mouth and hoped she would get what I was trying to get through.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I completely forgot! I will fix something to eat right away." She said and quickly darted away to what I supposed was her kitchen. As she left it suddenly became very awkward as Twilight just stared at me as if I would try to kill her any second. I couldn't really blame her. I would probably believe the same in her position.

Slowly as to not frighten Twilight I sat down on the floor and crossed my legs. My leg still hurt a bit but it was not even close to the same amount of pain as before and that allowed me to sit comfortably.  
After I successfully sat down Fluttershy appeared out of the kitchen with a bowl with lettuce for me and placed it in my lap. I was hungry and even though I wasn't the biggest fan of salad I quickly devoured it. It didn't make me full, but it definitely made me less hungry.

After finishing the last small pieces of the food I set the bowl down next to me only to find both Twilight and Fluttershy staring at me. I looked at them, confused, since I didn't know why they looked at me like that.

"Oh my… someone was hungry." Fluttershy simply stated. And it was true. I hadn't eaten since around eight. And I looked at a clock on the wall and it pointed to 7. And since it wasn't morning I supposed I hadn't eaten in eleven hours.

"Well. At least now we know it likes salad." Twilight said smiling slightly. I answered with a smile of my own. I hoped they would trust me because I had no plans on hurting them whatsoever. Maybe I could try to write something to them to let them know I was capable of speech and thought.

Fluttershy saw I was thinking about something and asked.

"are you thinking about, little guy?" I quickly left my chain of thoughts and couldn't help but notice that she said "little" even though I was at least twice her height. I thought about if I should simply tell her that I could talk or not. She seemed able to take it since she hasn't really been afraid of me yet.

I collected my courage and prepared for panic as I said.

"Nothing really…" or well… that was what I was trying to say. But I just opened my mouth and nothing came out. Confused by this I tried talking again but all I could do was open and close my mouth. Now I was frightened. Why couldn't I talk? I desperately tried talking again but as before, nothing came out of my mouth. I looked at Fluttershy with a hint of panic in my eyes.

"What's going on?" this time she sounded worried, probably because my eyes were radiating fear or because I was opening and closing my mouth several times. I tried to show her what I meant by pointing at my throat than at my mouth and I shook my head.

"I don't understand what you mean." She said. I saw a paper next to Twilight, who was just watching not really knowing what to do, and I pointed at it.

"It's just a paper." Twilight said this time with a hint of confusion in her voice. I quickly crawled to it, picked it up, and crawled back. I tried imitating writing on the paper.

Twilight, who was slightly scared by my sudden crawl towards her location, asked;

"Do you want a feather and ink?" Happy that she understood I happily nodded. Twilight picked up a feather and a small jar of ink out of a bag behind her, that I didn't see before, and handed it to me.

I quickly tried writing on the paper with the "pen" but to my disappointment nothing happened.  
I felt stupid as I remember I had to dip it in the ink first. I dipped the tip in the ink and proceeded to write;

_**I know how to talk, but my voice is gone. Please don't fear me as I have no intentions to hurt anyone.**_

I handed my short letter to Fluttershy who just looked at it with a very surprised face before handing it to Twilight. Twilight took it and studied it for a few seconds before saying to Fluttershy;

"I don't understand anything of this. It's just some gibberish!" my hopes were shattered at that moment like a big glass window. Fluttershy looked at me with a sad face and said;

"Sorry. We don't know how to read this. " I sighed in defeat. I had no way of telling them about my voice being gone. I simply sat there not really knowing what to do. I was stuck on a foreign planet with no way to communicate. I had no way of getting back and I had no way to ask for help. Nobody could understand what I wrote and that probably meant I couldn't read any books either.

I couldn't take all of this as everything looked down for me right now and me being the sensitive person I am I could feel the tears leaving my eyes. I put my knees up and rested my arms on them before burying my face on my arms. I cried silently but of course both Fluttershy and Twilight noticed this and Fluttershy was by my side in no time.

"What's the matter?" Fluttershy asked but I couldn't even answer. I felt awkward crying in front of others like this, Even if I had good reasons to cry. I had to man up. I couldn't just sit here and cry. I held back my tears for a few seconds and soon enough I stopped crying at all though my eyes were still slightly red.

Something slowly stroked up and down on my back in a very comfortable way. I turned around and was greeted by a concerned smile from Fluttershy who was slowly rubbing my back.

All this crying had me tired and I was determined to try to find a solution on my own tomorrow. I had one problem though… where would I sleep. Perhaps I could sleep here if it was okay with Fluttershy.

I pointed at myself and put my hands against each other and lay my head on them as if they were a pillow. Luckily for me, Fluttershy understood what I meant.

"Do you want to go to bed?" she asked. I nodded in response and slowly stood up.

"Oh, uhm… I would let you sleep on the guest bed, but Mr. Bear is currently borrowing it." She said. She looked like she was thinking about where I could sleep.

"And my little animals are using the couch. Perhaps you could sleep in the same bed as me? Is that okay?" she added after a few seconds. I felt a little awkward about having to share a bed with a girl, Even if that girl is a horse. Because she isn't just a horse, she is a sentient horse. Swallowing my nervousness I nodded.

"What? Have you gone mad Fluttershy?" Twilight suddenly yelled.

"What if it wants to eat you and just pretend to be nice?" she added said.

"But I can't just let it sleep on the cold hard floor. What if it gets a cold?" Fluttershy answered.

'_I am a "he"…' _I thought to myself. Twilight seemed to have given up on the conversation.

"Fine!" she yelled before she turned to me.

"But know that if you hurt her, I will personally make sure you get sent to the dungeons of Canterlot." She threatened. Twilight was scary when she was angry and I didn't want her to be mad at me so I slowly nodded in understanding.

"Good." Twilight said.

"Well, I have to return to take care of spike. So good night and please be careful." She said to Fluttershy.

"Good night, twilight." Responded Fluttershy as she waved to her friend. After Twilight left and closed the door behind her Fluttershy said;

"Well I supposed we should go to bed early if you are tired." I just responded with a small nod. And said and done we walked up a small staircase before walking into a room which was Fluttershy's.

Fluttershy walked up to her bed and climbed on before grabbing the quilt and pulling it over herself.  
She patted to her left and said;

"It's okay. You can sleep here. I'm always happy to help an animal in need."

Now I felt really like an animal, but Fluttershy couldn't know I was capable of speech and thinking. Well… except me trying to communicate with her that is. But still. I climbed up the bed and only took of my shoes before climbing up next to her. I still felt awkward but I ignored it and curled up in the blanket trying to get myself comfortable.

When I laid myself comfortably and stopped moving she said;

"Goodnight."

'_Goodnight.'_ I thought before I closed my eyes and slowly drifted to sleep next to the new friend of mine.

**AN: I'm sorry that the end was a bit rushed but I really wanted this up today…**

**I tried to keep everyone's personalities like they should be. If you wonder why Fluttershy isn't very "Shy" it's because she believes Vic is just an animal like Mr. Bear or Angel.**

**I hope that you liked this chapter and I can promise to keep updates coming since I plan for this story to be long. Anyway! Please review and follow!**

**Questions, Concerns, Requests etc? PM me **** 3**

**Love/ TRoS. (The runner of Stockholm.)**


End file.
